YuGiOh! Meme
by BelovedIndiferance
Summary: Chalange forwarded to me by my brother, 13 prompts for short stories.


Yu-Gi-Oh! Meme

Obvious Questions

_Prompt 1: Starting with the obvious, who's your favorite YuGiOh character?_

…You mean I can only pick one? Well, I've gone through stages with just about everyone (Joey, Seto, Duke, est.…), right now, I'm on a Bakura kick (both hikari and yami)

_Prompt 2: What would happen if you and this character met?_

I had something written for this, but it was a very boring story that consisted of Joey and Ryou walking into my restaurant, I sell them a pizza and then run off to call my friend/little sister and tell her how I just met Joey Wheeler(Jounochi Katsuya, for the ones who prefer that) and Ryou Bakura… I decided to spare you reading it, and me having to type it…

_Prompt 3: throw a character in the universes of one of your other favorite fandom's. How do they react?_

Ryou stared up at the sneering blonde wide eyes, Draco Malfoy had had it in for him from day one. Why? No idea, but it was getting rather annoying…

The Slytherin Prince was just about to kick the new Ravenclaw wile he was down (literally), when something grabbed him from behind and slammed him into the wall. The weight on his back increased as the person leaned in, grinding the young Malfoy's face into the harsh stone.

"Don't ever, touch my hikari again." Bakura snarled lowly in Draco's ear, "And just so you can't say I didn't warn you Malfoy, it would probably be in your best interest if you didn't piss me off; I'm running out of places to hide the bodies."

Pairings

_Prompt 4: Who are your dream YuGiOh lovebirds?_

Hmm… good question… probably all the yami/hikari pairings, Seto/Joey, Yami/Bakura, and I've recently found a few Tristan/Duke that I like too (A.N.: I did read the manga, but I watched the 4!kids version first, so they register in my mind by the anime names first)

_Prompt 5: How would these characters proclaim their undying love to each other?_

Ryou gritted his teeth and yanked on Bakura's torso again, successfully pulling the other man into the elevator. Hitting the button for their floor, Ryou began clawing his hair back out of his face before tying it back, cursing himself for wearing it that long to begin with. Far too soon for his liking, the elevator reached their floor and Ryou began trying to get the other man back on his feet again, "C'mon Bakura, Work with me a little bit here."

Bakura only groaned as his head bobbed haphazardly and his thoughts swam lazily through an alcoholic haze.

By some miracle, Ryou managed to get the plastered thief down the hallway and into their apartment where he deposited him on the couch before going to fetch a large pan, water and the bottle of extra strength Tylenol. Bakura ha laid back on the couch, one arm thrown across his face, and one foot planted firmly on the floor.

Ryou set the things up the way he always did and went to go to bed when he felt Bakura grab his leg. The drunk spirit looked up at him and slurred, "I love you Ryou."

Ryou smiled sadly, feeling his heart break, "I love you too Bakura." Why did he only say that when he was drunk?

_Prompt 6: What would their first date be like? (A.N. I apologize a head of time for the OOCness that is about to occur)_

"Aww, that's so sweet" The waitress cooed as she approached the table, "Taking your little brother out to lunch! What can I get for you cutie?"

Yugi fought the twitching of his eye and spoke softly, his voice terse, "Just water please… no lemon."

She looked confused and taken aback for a long moment before turning to Yami, "And what about you, sir?"

"The same," Yami said calmly, "Only, I think I want the lemon."

"Sure." She said, making a quick note of their order before scuttling off with a murmured, "I'll be right back."

Yugi watched her walk away, and growled in annoyance, "Every time, every freakin' time… am I really that short?"

"No Aibou," Yami said trying very hard to hid his laughter, "It's just her."

"It's not 'just her'" Yugi snapped, "The guy that seated us gave me a freaking kids menu! I don't even like grilled cheese! This is exactly like any other time I go out… and stop laughing! It isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry, "Yami choked out, "I don't mean to. But Aibou, this isn't just like any other time."

"Really?" Yugi asked sarcastically, "What's different?"

"This time," Yami reached across the table to take Yugi's hand, "You're out with me."

_Prompt 7: Now dress your couple up as each other!_

"Why the hell are you wearing my pants?" Seto asked looking across the kitchen to where Joey and Mokuba were making dinner.

"I spilt some of the marinade on him earlier." Mokuba said popping the chicken into the oven, "It's not exactly like he can fit in a pair of my jeans."

"Not for lack of trying." Joey added stirring the sauce for the pasta.

"…Fine…" Seto said after a long pause before turning and heading for his office, "Just don't get anything on them."

"Fine" Joey said not looking away from the pots on the stove, "Just don't get ink on my shirt."

What if…?

_Prompt 8:… someone stole your favorite characters trading card. What will they do?_

Ryou opened the door to his apartment to find Bakura, holding a rather large, somewhat intimidating knife, standing across from a very scared man who was duct taped to one of the kitchen chairs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ryou shrieked dropping all the groceries he'd just bought.

"Someone stole my card." Bakura said quietly, not looking away from the man.

"So that gives you the right to kidnap and torture the mailman?" Ryou yelled exasperated, honestly, he should be expecting these things by now… he'd forgotten what normal was a long time ago, "Let him go."

"Not unti-"

"Now!"

"…fine…"

Ryou picked up his shopping and carried it into the kitchen. He leaned on the counter, arms crossed over his chest, pinching the bridge of his nose, fighting a loosing battle with his oncoming migraine. He was going to kill that idiotic blonde the next time he saw him; this was the sixth postal worked this month Bakura had put in the mental hospital because of Marik.

_Prompt 9: … Prince Atem and Thief Bakura met when they were little kiddies?_

((Yes, I know Bakura technically doesn't count as a kid in this, but just roll with it… Bakura age: 17, Atem age:6) Told from Bakura's point of view)

I skidded to a halt ducking into a doorway off the ally as the Pharaoh's guards went running by. Gods they were out thick today. Too bad the were too stupid to fallow anything not in direct line of sight, or they might actually have been effective. I stepped back out on to the street once they were past and started walking in the other direction, humming to myself as I did.

I passed a fruit stand in the bazaar and swiped a couple figs wile the owner and his wife gossiped with a customer. I would have kept walking, but part of their conversation caught my attention.

"… that's right! The tomb robbers that have been causing so much trouble for Pharaoh have taken his son, Prince Atem!" the customer was saying.

"No!" The owner gasped

"Yes! They're holding him for ransom."

"Oh that poor boy." The woman said, "May the gods be with him."

I was inclined to agree with her. I knew the bandits they were talking about, and, depending on which one of them planed this out, there was a very good chance that the young prince would not be coming home alive.

I turned to leave and almost tripped over a kid who was sitting on the ground, bawling their eyes out. I wanted to keep walking, but something stopped me, that nagging little voice in the back of my head. I knelt down next to him and reached out to touch him on the shoulder, "What's wrong kid?"

He was spooked, jumped nearly a foot and a half in the air when I touched him. Though, it did give me a chance to get a good look at him. He was dressed in expensive silk, well, it used to be anyway, now it was tattered and caked in dirt and dried blood with a rip that ran along the front from his neckline to the belt at his waist. The belt was made of gold, along with his necklace and the several bangles around each wrist. The neck lace was what caught my attention, it bore the symbol of the royal family… oh boy…

"I-I'm lost." He choked out around his sobs, "I j-just want to go h-home."

Oh Ra… stabbed me right through the heart, "What's you're name kid?"

He sniffed a couple dozen more times before he calmed down enough to answer me, "A-Atem."

Oh crap… what did I just get myself into? I should just walk away right now. Kidnapping a member of the royal family was a crime punishable by torture and death. I should walk away right now, and forget all about this crying… pathetic…scared child, who was looking up at me like I was some kind of gift from the gods… oh who was I trying to kid? There was no way I could just leave him.

Groaning, I stood up and looked down at him, "C'mon kid, I'll take you home."

He grabbed the edge of my cloak and started to tear up again, "R-really?"

"Yeah." I said awkwardly, "Just stop with the water works, you're going to beat the Nile to flood season."

He sniffed a little more, rubbing at his eyes with ine hand, wile the other stayed balled in my cloak. As we started walking, I felf his grip loosen, only to retighten around my fingers…

Well, after sneaking through the city, avoiding a small army of guards, and making my way into the Pharaoh's palace (undetected) with a small child in tow, I stopped just outside the living quarters of the royal family, where I could hear servants running around in a panic

"This is as far as I go." I said. I expected him to go running off, but instead he turned and attached himself to my leg.

"Thank you, Ikwa." He whispered

I couldn't help but smile. I knelt down and pealed him off me.

"Fare well my prince," I said kissing his forehead before nudging him off towards the others down the hall. He turned to me one last time and smiled, I winked and disappeared into the shadows as one of his caretakers came running to him.

_Prompt 10: Your favorite dark duo took their first trip to the grocery store?_

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked looking at Yami very, very confused

"Shh… it can sense us." Yami said glaring at the offending object wile throwing his arm out to keep the smaller boy behind him, "It's planning something."

"It's an inanimate object," Yugi said stepping around the former Pharaoh, "And it's an automatic door, if it didn't sense us, It wouldn't be very useful, now would it?"

"But-"

"No buts." Yugi grabbed Yami's arm and began tugging him along, "C'mon you big baby, I've got other things to do today than stand around watching you showdown with the Wal-Mart entrance."

_Prompt 11: … Joey/Jounochi took over Kaiba Corp?_

It started as an argument. Joey insisted that Seto's job couldn't possibly be as hard as he made it seem ("All you do is sit around in your office all day and play on your stupid computer!"). After nearly three hours of yelling at each other, Seto offered to let Joey see for himself ("You think my life is that easy, mutt? Why don't you try living it yourself?"), handing him the reigns to Kaiba Corp for a whole week…

Joey came crawling to him before lunch on the first day, begging him to take it back…

_Prompt 12: …Your favorite character played DDR? Are they a champ, or a chump?_

"Ugh! Not again!" Yugi cried as a large 'F' appeared on his scream wile Ryou's proudly displayed an 'A', "One more round."

"Yugi," Ryou said stepping off the mat and collapsing on the couch, "I've beaten you fifteen times already. I'm tired!"

"Fine." Yugi said sitting down beside him, "…Just don't tell Yami."

"Your secret is safe with me." Rou smiled before adding with a sarcastic bow, "Your highness."

"Oh shut up!" Yugi said pegging the other boy with a pillow.

_Prompt 13: Put your player on shuffle and write a short YuGiOh related story to the next song that pops up_

Monster by Skillet

_"The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it"_

"Bakura!" Ryou felt someone shaking him, "Bakura-kun are you there?"

Ryou blinked slowly sitting up, "Wha… what happened?"

"Welcome back to the world of the living 'kura." Joey said clasping him on the shoulder, "The spirit of the ring took over again and went to town."

"Oh not again…"Ryou moaned burring his face in his hands.

/You're quite the actor Yadonoshi/ Bakura said sounding slightly impressed, /But I know the truth, you let me out just for the fun oh it/

Ryou stiffened as his yami continued on, /You could control me easily, if you wanted to, after all it is your bosy and mind, I'm just a renter. But you enjoy just as much as I do, you're friends, no one sees it… but you're just as sick and twisted as I am./

There was a very long pause before Ryou started to laugh maliciously, /Oh, believe me, you have no idea of how twisted my mind really is... I just hide it better than you do./


End file.
